


See You On The Other Side

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [54]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, End of Season 4, Fluff, Goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 54 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Jasper & Monty with the prompt: There is enough room for both of us.





	See You On The Other Side

“Only one hundred spots.” Jasper mutters as he looks at the entrance to the bunker. There had to be a catch and he should have known it, Monty wouldn’t have been that quiet if there hadn’t been a catch.

“Well yeah but we have two of the spots and that’s all that matters.” Monty tells him as if that is going to make anything better. It had taken so much to get Jasper this far, Monty couldn’t lose his best friend now.

“How- how did you do it?” Jasper asks, glancing over from the entrance to his friend.

Monty takes in a breath trying to figure out a way to explain it nicely. Then again there was no nice way to say this. “I told them that if I was going down there then you were going down there. They need more minds down there to help with farming and the technology.” 

Jasper stayed silent for a few long beats just staring at his friend. Monty’s heart was racing as he tried to think of what to say. Just as Monty opened his mouth to explain Jasper interrupted him.

“Whose spot did I take?” Jasper asked.

“I- I don’t know they didn’t make a list yet it’s not like it’s a specific person.” Monty tells him quickly.

“Yes it is Monty and you know it.”

“Jasper-” Monty starts though Jasper interrupts him again. 

“Is it going to be Miller or maybe Bryan? Kane? Jackson?” Jasper starts to list off.

“There is enough room for both of us. That’s all that matters please just do it.” Monty begs, eyes tearing up as he moves closer to Jasper.

Jasper moves in close and pulls his friend in for a hug carefully cupping the back of his friends head to hold him close. “You know I can’t do that buddy.”

Monty breaks down in tears and holds on tighter. “Then I’ll stay out here with you.”

“No you won’t you’re going to go down there and they can save a spot for someone like you who is going to kick ass in that place okay?” Jasper tells him, pulling away so can look into Monty’s eyes. As he does Jasper reveals that he is crying as well.

The two stand crying for a few moments before Jasper moves to kiss his friend's forehead. He then takes his goggles and puts them on Monty, smiling as he sees them. 

“You and Harper ever have kids you give that kid those alright? Need my little niece or nephew to look good.” Jasper jokes, letting out a wet laugh.

Monty nods and gives Jasper one more hug, “Deal.”

“I’ll see you on the other side, buddy.” Jasper whispers before letting go watching as Monty makes his way over to the bunker.

Monty stops at the opening and looks back to Jasper one last time. “I’ll see you on the other side, Jasper.”


End file.
